The Book
by angelchick1999
Summary: A group of girls make a book and then publish it, or at least they try.
1. Tiffany's Tree House

Chapter 2  
Tiffany's Tree House  
  
"Ok, thanks for coming, everyone. This emergency meeting was called because Alexa has a brilliant idea, and she wants to know if everyone wants to do it. Alexa?" Lauren said as the meeting was called to order.  
"Thank you, Lauren," Alexa started out, "I was reading a book today, and the point of the story is three friends come together and start a club. The idea I got from this was making a book. Lauren, you can be the writer with Tiffany as your assistant. I will be the editor, because I like spelling and stuff. Rachel and Veronica can figure a way to get the book to a real editor, and Camille and Paula can help anyone that needs it. I know it sounds crazy, but I have a feeling. And you guys know that when I have a feeling, I don't let it go to easily! So, what do you say?"  
A nervousness as thick as peanut butter spread through the room. Everyone was thinking about the idea, and the few minutes seemed like hours to Alexa. Finally, Tiffany spoke up, "I think that it just might work, if we work hard and don't dilly-dadle."  
Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement and a few managed a shaky, "Yeah, I guess."  
"So, it's settled then," Mandy said with a tremor in her voice, "I say we start the book right her, right now."  
Thereafter, all the girls worked day after day to try to find a topic good enough for a book.  
  
* * *  
Finally, the Sunday after the girls had decided to make the book, Paula had a fabulous idea, "Why don't we do a book on a group of girls that don't really fit in and are just trying to get through 7th grade?"  
"That kinda sounds like us." Camille said with a giggle, and the room filled with what seemed like laughing gas, because the girls just couldn't stop!  
"Yeah, but it is a good idea!" Veronica managed to get out after a few minutes of laughing so hard their stomachs started to hurt.  
That night, Lauren started a plot of the book.  
Beginning: Jewel starts middle school and meets new people.  
Middle: Jewel and friends try to fit in, and don't cutie make it.  
End: They finally realize that they would rather not fit in and have the friends they have now, instead of the "popular" ones. 


	2. The Brilliant Idea Spreads

Chapter 1  
The Brilliant Idea Spreads  
  
" . . .And the girls are beginning their path to the future . . ." Alexa read out loud to herself. Then, "I have the best idea!!! Oh my gosh, I have to call Mandy, she would know what to do."  
  
* * *  
At Mandy's house, Rebecca, her mom, was trying to bake cookies, but the twins were "helping." The only problem was they couldn't reach the counter or cook, so they weren't much of help. Then, on top of it all, Rebecca had to answer the phone when it rang!  
"Oh, yeah Alexa, you can talk to Lauren . . . I'll get her, she's upstairs," said Rebecca.  
"LLLAAAAAAAUUUUURRREEENNN!!! PHONE!!!"  
"Ok mom, I got it!"  
"What, say that again . . .I don't know Alexa, will it really work .  
. .Ok, call everybody and tell them there is an emergency meeting at Tiffany's tonight at seven o'clock. Ok? . . .Ok, bye, see you at seven.  
  
Chapter 2  
Tiffany's Tree House  
  
"Ok, thanks for coming, everyone. This emergency meeting was called because Alexa has a brilliant idea, and she wants to know if everyone wants to do it. Alexa?" Lauren said as the meeting was called to order.  
"Thank you, Lauren," Alexa started out, "I was reading a book today, and the point of the story is three friends come together and start a club. The idea I got from this was making a book. Lauren, you can be the writer with Tiffany as your assistant. I will be the editor, because I like spelling and stuff. Rachel and Veronica can figure a way to get the book to a real editor, and Camille and Paula can help anyone that needs it. I know it sounds crazy, but I have a feeling. And you guys know that when I have a feeling, I don't let it go to easily! So, what do you say?"  
A nervousness as thick as peanut butter spread through the room. Everyone was thinking about the idea, and the few minutes seemed like hours to Alexa. Finally, Tiffany spoke up, "I think that it just might work, if we work hard and don't dilly-dadle."  
Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement and a few managed a shaky, "Yeah, I guess."  
"So, it's settled then," Mandy said with a tremor in her voice, "I say we start the book right her, right now."  
Thereafter, all the girls worked day after day to try to find a topic good enough for a book.  
  
* * *  
Finally, the Sunday after the girls had decided to make the book, Paula had a fabulous idea, "Why don't we do a book on a group of girls that don't really fit in and are just trying to get through 7th grade?"  
"That kinda sounds like us." Camille said with a giggle, and the room filled with what seemed like laughing gas, because the girls just couldn't stop!  
"Yeah, but it is a good idea!" Veronica managed to get out after a few minutes of laughing so hard their stomachs started to hurt.  
That night, Lauren started a plot of the book.  
Beginning: Jewel starts middle school and meets new people.  
Middle: Jewel and friends try to fit in, and don't cutie make it.  
End: They finally realize that they would rather not fit in and have the friends they have now, instead of the "popular" ones. 


End file.
